Red vs Blue: ONI Chronicles
by Commander John Shepard
Summary: Before the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Admiral Parangosky began to grow suspicious of her former colleague, Dr. Leonard Church of his activities. So she sends two undercover ONI agents to spy him.


August 3, 2547

ONI Alpha site

In the middle of a room, a short, old woman was sitting in her chair looking at files on her desk. This woman that is sitting at the desk may look withered, but she is by far one of the most dangerous people in the UNSC if not THE most dangerous. This woman is none other than Admiral Margaret Orlenda Parangosky. The files she is looking at is about a project called Freelancer that was suppose to test soldiers with an experimental A.I to fight against Covenant. However the person in charge, Dr. Leonard Church, delivered little results. There have been other reports at the desk about how several agents went rouge and the director was becoming more and more shady with his reports. Parangosky at the desk sighed as she then took a sip of her coffee when the speaker at her desk spoke.

"Admiral Parangosky?" said a male voice.

The old woman put down her cup and pressed the button on her desk. "What is it?"

"Malcom Hargrove is here to see you." the voice spoke.

Parangosky's eye's narrowed. Malcom Hargrove is the CEO of Charon Industries and one of the most highly political figures in the UNSC running for to be the Chairman of the soon to be made Oversight Subcommittee. Why would the he come here? She never liked the man but he did give out good products for the military.

"What does he want James?" she asked.

"He said he wants to talk about the director of Project Freelancer." he said.

Parangosky paused at this, if he had info on the Project then there could be a reason as to why Church is acting so shady. "Send him in."

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later, a young man accompanied by a middle aged, bald man walked trough through the door. Accompanying him are several armed guards in standard BDU. "Here he is Ma'am."

"Thank you James. That will be all." she said.

The young man saluted her and walked back to his post.

The middle aged man mention his guards away with a hand and walks over to the woman at the desk.

"Hello Margret, it is a pleasure as always to see you.

The old woman gave him an icy glare, "Skip it Hargrove, James said you had info on Project Freelancer."

Malcom did not flinch at Margret's hostile attitude "Straight to the point as always I see. I guess some things never change," he sighed and sat in a chair in front of her. "I'm pretty sure that you've heard about one of my building's collapsing in New York back on earth.

"And what does this have to do with the Director?" Parangosky asked.

"Take a look at this video and you will see." he said as he then took a chip and inserted it in a drive. Both looked at the screen which saw a room filed with weapons.

"F.I.L.S.S.?" Malcom spoke to the screen.

"Yes Chairmen?" said a voice on the screen much to the surprise of Parangosky.

"Fast forward to 16:13," he said.

"Yes Chairman." the voice obeyed and the video began to fast forward.

"What was that?" Parangosky demanded as she looked at Hargrove with a glare.

"It is a copy of the F.I.L.S.S. A.I that was given to the director. I asked for a copy of her when I saw how useful she was." he said nonchalantly not taking his eyes of the screen.

"You know that copying an A.I is-"

"Only copying a Smart A.I is against protocol. Nothing is said about a Dumb A.I." He said. The video then reached the time that the Chairman wanted. "Ah here we go. Play the video F.I.L.S.S."

The video showed an alarm ringing with the door opening and four figures in MJOLNIR armor at the door much to the shock of Parangosky.

"Are those-"

"No, they are not Spartan's" Malcom interrupted. "I was surprised as you were when I saw these solders attack my building and thought they were Spartan's as well. I went to Halsey and she denied that these were spartan's as the way that they worked was inferior compared to them."

Parangosky glared at the man "How do you know that? The files of the SPARTAN II program's personnel are classified!"

Malcom simply looked at her "Margret my dear. You do know that Colonel Ackerson and I are old friends. It was not hard for him to tell me who was behind the program."

Parangosky scowled. She will have a 'talk' with Ackerson after this but this man was testing her patients to no end. The only two people that irritated her more than anyone would be this man, and Halsey.

Malcom turned back to the screen. "Halsey said that they moved slower and that their tactics were less organized. They relied on prototype gear that the Spartans use and reverse engineered Covenant tech. She said that only one person could have created these soldiers and it was Dr. Leonard Church. She said that the armor that they wear is a downgraded version that has most of the enhancements removed from the armor. So practically anyone can wear it as long as they have a little training. Dr. Leonard Church worked with Halsey on the Spartan program. Not with making the Soldiers but with the MJOLNIR armor. He was one of the lead designers in the project. He left and then started Project Freelancer." He finished his explanation. Malcom then looked at her "And these freelancers of his killed my personnel and stole some of my property in the processes."

"Is that why you are here? Are you here to file charges against us Mr. Hargrove? Because we are not responsible for what Project Freelancer has done." she said as she looked at the chairman of Charon Industries straight in the eye.

"I know that Margret and that is why I went and showed this to you, because I believe that there is something that the director will not tell us and will deny attacking my building." Malcom said as he took the chip out of the drive.

"Hargrove I know you. You wouldn't show sensitive material like this and just leave. Your hiding something aren't you? What is it that the Director took that made you come here?" Parangosky said as she stood up to look at Malcom in the eye.

Malcom stood up and looked at her in her eyes as well. "They took a large box that contains a valuable asset to my company. As to what's in it I cannot tell you as it is confidential. They also stole Covenant weaponry that we were trying to reverse engineer. That is all. Find out about the director soon. After all, I am running to be the Chairman of the soon to be made Oversight Subcommittee pretty soon and with this disaster that just happen is not good for business nor is it good for my election."

Malcom then walked out of the door leaving the old woman alone in her office. Parangosky glared at the doors that shut and sat down. Malcom was just as shady as Church if not more so. But he did show hard material that the director was up to something attacking one of their allies. This meant that they needed to go in and find out more info by themselves. Parangosky then pushed on the speaker.

"James? This is Admiral Parangosky."

"Yes ma'am. What do you need?" James said on speaker.

"Get Kyle and John here."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>(AN:I'm done, but I'm far from over on this story. I would like to continue in the RVB universe and fix inconsistencies that appear in the series. I am not a very good writer and I get stuck a lot. If you can, I would like you to PM me and help me with this story. Thanks!)<p> 


End file.
